


We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Sergio asks a question





	

Sergio was pacing the length of the dressing room nervously.

“Please, sit down Sergio. Your nerves are contagious this way..” Mesut Özil commented. Sergio stopped in front of his locker and sat down. “Oh.. Sorry Mesut..” The Sevillian defender fidgeted with his hands.

“What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you this nervous before; not even for a clasico.”

“It’s our first anniversary as an ‘official’ couple and I want to ask him to marry me and I am nervous and what about the kids and what if he says no oh God I can’t handle him saying no he won’t, will he no he won’t right? But what if he does?” Sergio rambled and started pacing again. Mesut chuckled.

“Calm down Sergio. Why would Fernando say no? As far as I can see he’s nuts about you! And about the kids, ask Ricardo and Xabi to come and bring their children along. Nora will love a sleep-over and so will Leo. And if you don’t want that, I’ll stay with them. We all want you to be happy Sergio.” Sergio smiled. “Thanks pal, I really appreciate it. Will you ask the guys to bring their kids over? I need to focus on the date itself. Dios mio, I’ve never been this nervous..”  Mesut smiled. “Kein problem.”

 

+

 

“Sergio, why ‘s half your team sitting in our living room? Where are Nora and Leo?” Fernando asked once he got home from training.

“Nora and Ane are playing with their Barbie dolls, Jon, Leo, Cris and Luca are playing footie in the garden.” Mesut said, trying to calm the striker. Sergio walked into the living room carrying a tray with cups of tea.

“Xabi convinced me to make tea. I know you like tea as well.” Fernando smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you Sergio, your cups of tea are the highlights of my afternoon.” Sergio smiled broadly and sat down. “We’re going out tonight so I asked the guys to baby-sit. We’ll have dinner together and then we’ll leave.”

“O-okay.” Fernando stuttered surprised.  The guys smiled and sipped their tea like good boys. They knew all about Sergio’s plan. Not much later Xabi and Cristiano disappeared into the kitchen. The others chatted away and enjoyed watching the boys play in the garden.

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Cristiano called from the kitchen and wiped his hands on his apron. Fernando got up. “I’ll get the girls.” And he went to Nora’s bedroom. Mesut got hold of the ball and ushered the boys inside. “Uncle Xabi and uncle Cris made dinner. Wash your hands and sit down!”  The boys ran into the house and quickly washed their hands. Jon’s face lit up. “Fish and chips!” Xabi smiled at his son. Fernando walked into the kitchen carrying both girls. Ane and Nora squealed when they laid eyes on the table. Both wriggled to get out of the striker’s arms and climbed onto a chair. Xabi lifted his daughter up to place her onto his lap. Mesut did the same with Nora. “I love fish and chips!” Nora chimed in the German’s ear. The midfielder smiled and tucked into the dish. Fernando and Sergio enjoyed the joy of their children. “That was the bestest fishy and chips ever!” Ane said with the biggest smile.

“I agree!” Nora and Jon chimed. The six men chuckled. Ricardo and Mesut offered to do the dishes while the others took the kids to the living room. Sergio crouched down in front of Nora and Leo.

“Daddy and I will go away tonight. Do you promise me to be good and to listen to all your uncles?”

Both nodded.

“Good. Give me a kiss.” Leo and Nora pressed a kiss on a cheek of the tall defender. Fernando knelt down as well. “Sleep tight, monkeys.” And he hugged both his kids.

“Bye bye!” both chimed as their fathers walked out of the front door. Sergio unlocked the car and they got in.  
“Where are we going?” Fernando asked him curiously.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see.” Sergio said mysteriously. Fernando leaned back into the leather seat and watched buildings flash by. Sergio pulled the car into an empty parking lot. Fernando frowned and looked at him.  
“Trust me, for once,” Sergio said with a chuckle, “Now, I know you don’t like these kind of things but I need to blindfold you. Don’t worry, I’ll lead you.”

The striker nodded slightly and let Sergio blindfold him. Sergio took his hand and led him out of the car. He held on tightly to Fernando as they walked towards their destination.

“Sergio, where are you taking me? This walking takes forever!”

“We’re nearly there love.” Sergio managed to hold his nervous giggles. Fernando sighed, muttering but following him nevertheless.

 

“Okay, we’re here.” Fernando took the blindfold of and squinted his eyes against the bright lights.

“How.. Why.. What.. What are we doing here?” Fernando asked him unsure.

“We are where it began, all those years ago. This, is where we first met when we both joined the U21 squad. This, is where we played a friendly to reach the World Cup finals. This, is where I fell in love with you.” Fernando smiled. Sergio answered his smile with a nervous one and led him to the centre spot of Vincente Calderon stadium. Sergio took both Fernando’s hands in his’ and continued.

“This, is where we first met as opponents. Where I tackled you first. Where we both scored against each other for the first time. Where we’d meet up to grab some lunch after practice. This is where our story began and where it’ll continue.” Sergio took a deep breath and kneeled down. Fernando’s eyes widened. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you Nando. Having you close during the Euros feels amazing, the day you stood in front of my door with your suitcase was incredible and I hope we will spend many more moments just like those. Together. Fernando José Torres Sanz, will you marry me?” Sergio opened the black velvet box and showed his boyfriend a silver ring.

“Oh my.. Se.. Yes.. Yes, of course..” Sergio smiled and kissed his fiancé lovingly, placing the ring on his finger.

“You, are incredible Sese.. I love you.”

“I love you too Nando.”

 

+

 

“And?” the boys asked the two lovebirds once they walked into the living room. Sergio grinned a toothy grin. “He said yes.” The guys hurdled into one of those awkward group hugs you often see on the pitch.  “Stop squishing me!” Fernando managed to shriek. The others laughed and let go of them.

“I’m so happy for you Nando, you two deserve each other.” Ricardo said and pulled the striker in for a hug. “Thanks Ricardo.”

Mesut hugged his teammate. “I told you he wouldn’t say no!” Sergio smiled.

“Wait, you all knew what he was up to? That’s unfair!”  Sergio’s teammates laughed.

“Wouldn’t be fair if we told you he’d pop the question, now would it?” Xabi snickered.

Fernando shrugged his shoulder in defeat. Sergio looked at them. “Are you all going to stay the night?”

“The missus is waiting at home. I’ll pick Luca up in the morning.” Kaká said and said his goodbyes.

“Yeah, Irina is waiting for me as well. Gotta go lads. See you at training tomorrow Ramos.” And Cristiano left as well.

“Except cold coffee in the pot and a shit load of dishes, nothing’s awaiting my return. I can stay to take care of the kids tomorrow morning, I don’t mind.”

“Then I’ll stay as well. Nagore is visiting family so I’m kinda in the same boat. You two take the morning off as daddies and stay in bed.” Nando and Sergio smiled. “You two are awesome.” Fernando chuckled and pressed his lips against Sergio’s cheek.

“Alright, off to bed you two! Mesut and I will clean the living room and watch a film or something. Try to be as quiet as possible, the children were so pumped up about having a sleep-over that they fell asleep about an hour ago. After Cristiano had a little go at them..”

Sergio and Fernando grinned cheeky and headed to bed.

 

Sergio dimmed the bedroom lights and crawled under the covers.

“Te amo Nando..”

“I love you too Sese..” Not much later both were sleeping soundly.


End file.
